


The wolf and the Doe

by warriors_simp



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hes not stupid, Joffrey is barely mentioned because idk how to write him, Robb Stark is a Gift, Robb Stark is a stupid little bottom, Robert baratheon cares about u, SEX!!!!!, Smut, are u ok, cersei loves her daughter, i care about u, myrcella and reader r tight asf, sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriors_simp/pseuds/warriors_simp
Summary: As Robert Baratheon's eldest legitimate daughter, your father decides to wed you to his best friend's eldest son, to secure the alliance with the North. Robb Stark....OR. an AU where Bran doesn’t catch the Lannister twins on their visit to Winterfell, Ned decides to refuse Roberts offer to be the hand of the king, and Robb and the reader live a happy life, away from war and death and violence.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Reader, Robb Stark/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The wolf and the Doe

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is Cersei and Roberts oldest child. I'll let you decide if they're really Roberts, though. 
> 
> Yeah, I based reader and Robb's nicknames for each other off of Shae's nickname for Tyrion, what about it?!?

You sat anxiously at the gates of Winterfell, waiting for them to get here. You had prepared everything yourself, the meal arrangements, the festivities, what rooms they’d be staying in, you wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.

It was a bit disappointing to learn your mother and father were only traveling to Winterfell to discuss wedding arrangements with the Starks, but you were happy your mother had formed some sort of excuse to your father to come visit you. It’s been so long since you saw your family.  
You wore a deep red velvet dress, one your mother had shipped to you specially for your sixteenth name day. You wished you could have gone dress shopping with her that morning, but you knew not everything could be exactly how you wanted. 

You felt a pair of arms snake around your waist, and you pushed your body back into the one behind yours, knowing who it was. “You’re nervous,” You felt his breath on your ear, sending a little shiver through your spine, “Yes. Why wouldn’t I be? It’s been seven years.” Robb’s fingers rubbed smooth patterns on your hand, “You don’t need to be worried, my love. They’re your family.” 

You admired your future husbands optimism, but you hadn’t seen Joffrey and Myrcella since they were 6 and 7. “My wolf, I know you mean well, but i haven’t seen my family in a very long time. I’d be surprised if Tommen even remembers me.. He was only 3 when I left.” You felt Robb’s chin rest softly on your head, “Well then this is your time to get to know them, Connect with your siblings.” Robb could feel the way your eyes rolled. “It’s not that easy.” 

He turned you around to face him “Whatever happens today, I'll be right by your side the whole time.” Bless his heart, your wolf really did try his best. “As far as pep talks go, that was pretty shit.” Robb smiled, looking off for a moment, “You really shouldn’t talk to your future Lord of Winterfell like that..” You pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling away you whispered coyly, “Or what?” 

The grip on your hips seemed to tighten a little “Trust me little doe, you’ll find out later tonight..” You wrapped your arms around his neck, “My lord is that a threat?” You could tell from the playful grin on his face that it wasn’t, but you loved riling up your wolf, “No, my lady,” his hands seemed to want to go further past your hips, but he restrained himself, “It’s a promise.” 

Before he could say more, you heard the clattering hooves of horses, and the rest of the Stark family hurry out to greet the Baratheon's. You both pulled away suddenly, as Little Arya and Sansa came out to stand next to you and Robb. Nervousness simmered in your stomach. You guessed it was simmering on your face as well, because the reassuring look Robb gave you, and the way his hand wrapped itself around yours did make you feel a bit better.

The carriage pulled into the gates, and the first thing you saw as the doors opened was flowing golden hair. The minute she stepped onto solid ground, you couldn’t restrain yourself. You ran up to your mother and engulfed her in a hug, which she gladly returned. Her arms wrapped around your waist in a warm hug, “Little doe, how i’ve missed you.” You smiled into her shoulder, “I’ve missed you to mother.. I’ve missed you all so much.” You heard a laugh come from your mothers side, and you let her go to give your father some love as well.

He was a bit bigger, more heavier set than when you last saw him, but you didn’t care. You were just happy to see him again. “You’ve grown so much.. You’re not such a little doe anymore, you’re a full grown deer.” Your father planted a kiss to the top of your head when you finally pulled away. You greeted the rest of your siblings as he went to greet his old friend, Lord Stark.

Myrcella seemed especially happy to see you. You remember the day you left the Red Keep, the way she clung to your side and begged your father not to send you off to winterfell. “Y/N!” Myrcella's pearly smile was enough to make a new wave of joy shoot through your body. “Look how tall you’ve gotten, surely you can’t be the same small Myrcella as when i left!” She laughed and clung tighter to your figure. 

The hug lasted a few more moments before she pulled away and gave you a chance to greet Joffrey and Tommen. Joffrey wasn’t as excited as Myrcella, but he didn’t hate seeing you either. He didn’t really have anything to say, only hugging you tightly and letting your fingers run over his hair, “It’s good to see you, little brother.” You felt him smile into your shoulder, “You too, Y/N.”

Hiding in the red folds of your mothers gown was little Tommen. He clung to her dress the way you used to when you were his age. He looked in your eyes, almost questioningly, as if he wasn’t sure if he should hug you. You knelt down to his height and opened your arms warmly, “Well Tommen? It’s rude to keep a princess waiting.” He smiled and ran from behind your mother to engulf you in an adoring hug. 

Last but not least was your uncle Jaime. He welcomed you with a great big hug and a soft kiss to your forehead. “My, how you’ve grown.” He looked down at you proudly, “You’re definitely a Lannister.” You pulled away from the hug, smiling greatly at your uncle Jaime. 

After greeting your Siblings and your uncle, you decided to introduce them to the Stark children. “Joffrey, Myrcella, this is Sansa and Arya, they’re Ned Stark's Daughters.” You caught a brief blush cover Sansa’s pale cheeks, but she quickly curtsied to hide it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my prince, and princess.” Come to think of it, Robb had mentioned something to you about Sansa hoping to catch the eye of your little brother. You nudged his side and whispered to him while she was down, “Be nice to Sansa.” 

After everyone was acquainted with one another, the children all went off to play down by the creeks. Which slipped you the perfect opportunity to discuss wedding arrangements with both yours and Robb’s parents.

You turned to your mother and father, “Why don’t we take a walk around Winterfell while the children go off together?” You offered, “I think it would be the perfect opportunity to discuss the wedding arrangements, and also to give you both a tour of Winterfell.” Cersei glanced in Robert's direction, though he seemed to be a bit busy, chatting up one of the servant girls. You followed your mothers gaze, and frowned slightly, before quickly masking it with a reassuring smile and a hand on your mothers, “That’s alright.. Uncle Jaime can discuss it with us in his stead.”

You and Robb showed your mother and uncle around the Winterfell compound, focusing especially on the godswood, as that was where you planned to wed. Your uncle seemed a bit disappointed that you wanted to wed here instead of Kings Landing, but once you told him of your plans to honeymoon there and for Robb to spend time with your family as you did his, he seemed to enjoy that idea much more.

After the general excitement of the day had surpassed, you and Robb decided to turn in early. After dinner you talked a bit more with your family and bid them a goodnight. “Nonsense! Stay a little longer!” Your father nearly spilled his ale as he sat up to give you a hug and kiss goodnight, “Drink! With your family!” His jolly laugh bellowed through the castle, and Robb beside him let out a laugh of his own. 

“I wish I could father, but Robb and I must get up early tomorrow,” Robbs laugh quickly fell as his expression turned to one of surprise, “What do you mean Robb and i?” The confusion on your beloved's face was evident as he took a large gulp of his ale. You smiled, and sauntered over to him, cupping his cheeks with your warm, small hands.

“If i remember correctly, you made me a promise this morning..” Your father was too distracted chatting with Ned to notice the slight seductiveness in your tone. Robbs eyes grew in realization, “Yes! I did, I remember now.” You giggled and lowered your lips to his ear, “Then it would be best for you to make good on it, my lord.” and with that you took a sip of his ale, put it back down, and began your walk out of the dining hall. You could hear Robb hurriedly wish your fathers and his brothers and bannermen goodnight, and race after you.  
.  
.  
.  
Once you made it to your bedroom Robb wasted no time locking the door and pinning you against it. Like a moth to a flame his lips were drawn to yours. His hands roamed your body until they found your back, pulling at the strings of your dress to help get it off. Before he could go any further though, you pulled his hands off of you, and led him to the bed, pushing him on it.

“If i remember princess, i was the one who made the promise” you pulled Robb’s shirt off and wasted no time littering his chest with bites and kisses. “Perhaps you were. But I’m in charge right now, wolf.” You peered up at Robb through hooded eyes, “Obey your Doe, and she might just let you cum.” Your words sent shivers through Robbs’ body. 

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“My lady.” 

“Full sentences, my wolf. Yes, what?”

“Yes, my lady.”

You hummed against his skin, “Good boy, Robb.” Robb moaned at the praise. “Did you like that?” Robb’s eyes were screwed shut, “Yes, yes my lady. Very much.” You loved how easily Robb became putty in your hands. One of your favorite things about him was his willingness to submit to you. 

You slowly dragged his pants off of him. You could see how impatient he was growing, and you loved that he did nothing to stop you. 

You decided to test your luck a bit.

Robbs cock sprung free, eliciting a groan from the man below you. You looked up at him, “No undergarments?” He grinned cheekily, “I wanted to surprise you.” You wrapped your hand around his length, and gave it an experimental pump, causing Robb to gasp. You did it again, dragging your hand slowly from root to tip, twisting your hand a bit when you reached the top. “Well my wolf? Does that feel good?” You could feel Robb nodding frantically. 

A few minutes passed, the room filled only with Robb’s gasps and moans, quickening your pace a bit on his shaft, you rolled your tongue over the tip of his cock, which was already damp with precum. “Fuck!” Robb’s jaw dropped, and his fists clenched into the bedsheets below him. Your lips engulfed his tip, beginning to suck gently, Robb swore he saw stars.

Soon your head was bobbing up and down on Robb’s thick cock, and bringing him closer to his climax. His knuckles were matching your white sheets, and his jaw was clenching so hard you thought you might hear his teeth crack. You felt his hips buck up into your mouth, and you stopped, eliciting a whine from Robb.

“Why’d you stop?” His eyes looked a tad glassy, and you wanted to hold his face to your chest and kiss him till he felt better. But you had to remain strong. “I can’t have you cumming without me, pet.” He shivered at the nickname, “Then get on top and fuck me already.” You raised an eyebrow to him, but crawled over his body till your mound was hovering over his, nonetheless.

“Are you ready, my wolf?” He pressed his lips to yours, and pushed your hips down onto his.

You gave yourself a minute to adjust to his girth, before you began to ride him mercilessly, bringing your hips up and slamming them down. If it weren’t for your lips on his, you’re sure you’d both be a moaning mess by now. Robb was white knuckling your hips, and you were sure he’d leave a mark. You grinned at that.

Robb pulled away from the kiss, pressing his forehead to yours. “Y/N i’m close..” You nodded, “I know my wolf, so am I..” a few more thrusts and you could feel Robb shoot himself inside of you, triggering your climax.

You both rode yourselves through the heat, till you were both sure it was over. Breathing heavily, you pulled off of Robb, pushing your hair back and taking comfort in the cold sheets below you. Somewhere along the way Robb had gotten up to grab a damp rag. He cleaned you off, then himself, before he retired onto the bed next to you. You mingled in the aftersex drowsiness, falling in and out of sleep. “I’m the luckiest lord in the world.” You heard your fiancé whisper beside you. 

You peeled your eyes open, “Oh really?” you questioned playfully, “Why’s that?” Robb smiled down at you, “Because, even all sweaty and stinky, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” You grabbed a pillow beside you, hitting his face with it. “You don’t exactly smell like roses yourself.” You smiled up at him. “Perhaps you should draw your princess a bath.” You said lazily, changing your position from your back to your stomach, as Robb got off the bed to do just that. “Perhaps I will.” Your face planted into the pillow, deciding to get a few seconds of rest before he made you get up.

Afterwards, you and Robb shared a relaxing bath, before deciding to both get some sleep.


End file.
